


hard to swallow

by andnowforyaya



Series: camera boy [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Exhibitionism, Genderplay, Kinks, M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams, callmeoppa, camboy!daehyun, force-drinking, i don't know i'm weird, water bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is way past the awkward hormonal early-teen years spent wasting boxes of tissues and yet he thinks about his dream, and his toes curl and his face flames and he feels a little bit like he’s going through those years again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hard to swallow

He comes with his feet hanging over the arms of the chair and his stomach spasms as he spurts over himself, but truthfully his heart’s not in it, tonight, and his dick softens quickly.

He has a music theory paper due in two days that he hasn’t started on and he’s supposed to have written something for his music _composition_ class by tomorrow afternoon, and it isn’t his fault that every time he puts his fingers to his digital keyboard in his tiny room only a mess of chords comes out through the headphones.

He’s been distracted. Last night, he dreamed about a faceless man fucking him into his mattress, pulling his hair, whispering into his ear. He wouldn’t let him come until he called him _oppa_ , and when Daehyun woke up this morning, he was sticky with his own release, and _mortified_.

He is way past the awkward hormonal early-teen years spent wasting boxes of tissues and yet he thinks about his dream, and his toes curl and his face flames and he feels a little bit like he’s going through those years again.

big_daddy83 says: you look fucked out  
m0neysh0t says: or like you could do round 2

Daehyun sighs, smiling up at his camera and pulling his legs back down to the seat. He drags his index finger through a sticky rope of his come on his stomach, and sucks it off his finger.

“I’m a little tired, guys. It’s been a week. But thanks for watching.”

big_daddy83 says: are you ok??  
jjtonite says: yo lemme tuck you in

His screen pings with an incoming direct message, and Daehyun’s breath catches.

callmeoppa says: i freaked you out didn’t i  
callmeoppa says: with that private video thing  
callmeoppa says: don’t be freaked out i can’t believe i asked you like that i’m sorry

Daehyun flashes his teeth at the screen, his smile sweet. “Good night, gentlemen,” he sings, and turns off the camera. The counter for people still on his page quickly falls.

He chews on his lip, and types.

d_keke says: no you didn’t freak me out  
d_keke says: it was an innocent question  
d_keke says: right? ;)

The cursor blinks. He wipes himself off with some tissues, feeling his blood rush back to his limbs and fingers and toes.

callmeoppa says: i missed your show tonight  
d_keke says: sorry to hear that :( rough day?  
callmeoppa says: you have no idea  
callmeoppa says: work has been sucking out my soul  
callmeoppa says: what do you do?  
callmeoppa says: i mean other than this

Daehyun pauses. The come on his stomach is drying and flaking and it’s pretty annoying as he considers how to answer, and he shouldn’t be so concerned with his answer anyway, but he finds himself not exactly wanting to tell the truth, but not wanting to lie, either.

d_keke says: i’m a student  
d_keke says: music  
d_keke says: that’s actually why i need to go i have so much work i haven’t been doing

He stands and goes to the bathroom, cleans himself up a little more and pulls on a loose-fitting t-shirt that could actually be Youngjae’s and a pair of boxers. Bed is calling him. He knows he’s not going to get any work done tonight, so he sets his alarm on his phone for an ungodly early hour of the morning with the intent to do some work then, instead. When he sits back down in front of his laptop, there’s another message.

callmeoppa says: and yet you still have time to do this?

The little typed words pull down at the corners of his mouth like weights. He scowls, and a tight knot forms in the pit of his stomach. Who does this guy think he is?

callmeoppa says: i didn’t mean it like that  
callmeoppa says: i just meant - i hope you are able to prioritize your studies when you need to  
callmeoppa says: sorry now i’ve offended you twice in two conversations

He scrubs at his forehead. He’s had guys harass him with the direct message feature before; usually they just leave him trains of profanities or highly detailed if grammatically incorrect scenarios that involve them splitting his ass with their dicks. If he ignored them, they went away. This guy, though, seems to want an actual dialogue, and that’s _weird_.

d_keke says: it’s okay i’m not offended! :)  
d_keke says: this just brings in a lot of money  
d_keke says: money is good  
callmeoppa says: i’ll tip you 50 right now if  
callmeoppa says: you turn on your mic

Daehyun turns it on. Fifty bucks so this guy can hear his voice? Sold.

“Like this?” His voice is a little gravelly. “Hey.”

callmeoppa says: you said you studied music right?  
callmeoppa says: you sound like you would have a nice singing voice

Daehyun flushes and ducks his face, even though the other guy can’t see. “Thanks,” he mumbles, unable to help the smile that tugs at his lips at the compliment. “I could be better, though.”

callmeoppa says: can you just say it for me once  
callmeoppa says: just once and then i’ll let you go

Daehyun feels laughter bubbling up from his chest. He lets it loose, and slinks lower down into his chair.

“You really like it, huh, when guys call you _oppa_.” The vowels trail on his tongue. When he was younger, his family lived in Busan, a coastal city in South Korea whose natives carried accents with them that reminded Daehyun of rolling waves. He mimics that, now. “ _Oppa_ ,” he says again, keeping his voice intentionally low, and he feels himself stirring, that almost-familiar embarrassment heating him up from the inside.

callmeoppa says: fuck  
callmeoppa says: not all guys  
callmeoppa says: not all guys will do it anyway, and know what it means  
callmeoppa says: so right now it’s just you

Arousal shoots straight through Daehyun’s chest down to his dick. He groans at the feeling, muffling the noise with his fist, still sensitive from his orgasm earlier.

callmeoppa says: next week i’ll be on time  
callmeoppa says: have a good night, d

His collector jumps up by fifty, and then the system tells him that callmeoppa has signed out.

Daehyun flops himself back into his chair and considers his life choices. Like, is he really going to go lay on his bed and dig around in his box of toys for that vibrator and jerk himself off right now? Without any cameras? Without anyone asking him to call them _oppa_?

He’s just going to think it. He’s just going to fuck himself with his fingers and imagine this faceless guy and his dick and he’s going to imagine how he’d grunt as he comes, how he would pump his dick into Daehyun until he was dry. He wonders if he’d call his hole a pussy, too.

He cringes but at the same time heat shoots through him again, and he chews on his bottom lip and gets up and chucks off his boxers and practically falls onto his nightstand, hand digging through the drawer to take out the vibrator and the remote and the lube and then he sits on the bed and freezes with all these things in his hands, breathing hard.

And then he puts them away.

He’s tired and that almost-embarrassment in his gut is souring quickly into shame. He’s just going to go to sleep.

He has that paper due and that piece for composition isn’t going to write itself.

.

He emerges out of his room, mostly dressed and mind swirling with scales and chords, fifteen minutes before his first class is scheduled to start, and Youngjae is in their shared kitchen making a huge pot of coffee.

“I love you,” Daehyun tells the coffee, striding toward it.

“You look like shit,” Youngjae tells him. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Composition,” Daehyun explains simply. “Plus, I was working.”

Youngjae frowns while Daehyun pulls out two mugs from the cabinets. The hinges squeak. “Did you get any weird requests again?”

“No,” Daehyun says, shrugging. “Last night was straight-up. Oh, but that guy came in late. We chatted. Did _you_ get any strange requests?”

“It’s the graveyard shift at the school radio. The only weird requests I get are stoners calling me at 2 a.m. asking me if I think music is made of mushrooms, or something.”

Daehyun laughs. It cracks, and Youngjae’s frown deepens.

“Are you okay? You seem a little--”

“Tired?”

“I was going to go with ‘unhinged.’ You know if you needed to, I can cover your rent for a little bit. Just let me know.”

“No way,” Daehyun says forcefully. He sips at the coffee in his mug. It burns going down. “I’m doing fine on that front, believe me.”

“I just - if you wanted to - stop. For a while. I can help out,” Youngjae says haltingly. The tips of his ears turn red. “I know your family is--”

Daehyun sticks his tongue at him, for the dual-purpose of teasing him and cooling it off. “It’s fine. It’s _fine_. I’m fine.”

“Okay, but you’re late,” Youngjae says. “Again.”

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Okay. Bye.” He brushes his lips against Youngjae’s cheek before shuffling off to the front door.

“Shoes!” Youngjae reminds him as the door is closing.

Daehyun throws off his flip flops he wears only inside the apartment and steps into his sneakers. “My one and only true friend,” he calls behind his shoulder.

He hears Youngjae’s returning laughter.

.

Sometimes he likes to turn the camera on well before start time and just play music on his laptop and read in his chair or otherwise get ready, as the hit counter climbs up in number and the collector slowly increases as people gain interest.

It probably helps that he walks around in just his briefs and a slim-fitted t-shirt.

suckmyd1ck says: when are you starting??  
jjtonite says: god you should get a piercing  
jjtonite says: i’m serious i know a guy  
suckmyd1ck says: ????  
m0neysh0t says: he starts at 9

He meanders back to the chair, after hearing more messages flood the chat box. “Hey, guys,” he greets, making sure the microphone is turned on. He sits down and props his cheek in his hand. “Still got ten minutes.”

big_daddy83 says: tell us what you did today

Daehyun thinks about how to answer, licking his lips. There’s a stack of books to the side of the desk that the viewers can’t see, and they all contain readings that he has yet to do for classes in the next two days. Today, he had a breakdown over his professor’s suggestion that he scrap his composition piece and start over, if he was having such a problem with it, and Youngjae had to feed him ice cream from the tub to calm him before he left to go to the radio station for the night.

“Big daddy wants me to talk about my day,” Daehyun says, shifting a little in his seat. “I guess it was okay. The weather is getting nicer so my friends and I went out for ice cream, which is always delicious.”

suckmyd1ck says: yeah cream  
jjtonite says: what flavor  
shocker5566 says: cum flavor

Daehyun rolls his eyes. “Guys, the ice cream was chocolate chip, okay? Can you even get jizz-flavored ice cream?”

shocker5566 says: would you like it tho

Daehyun presses his thumbnail to his bottom lip, tilting his chin up, knowing how it looks on screen. “Yeah,” he breathes. “I’d like it a lot.” He laughs, dropping the charade for a moment, eyes crinkling at the corners.

big_daddy83 says: i could send you some  
big_daddy83 says: you could eat it live  
big_daddy83 says: they’ve got everything in japan

The time flashes 8:57 p.m. and the counter is rapidly increasing.

He sits back, running his tongue over his teeth. “Is that something...you’d want to watch? I don’t know about food porn, guys. I feel like that’s crossing the line somehow.”

big_daddy83 says: it’s not everyone’s thing  
cum4mefirst says: ice cream melts and it looks like cum tho  
cum4mefirst says: i can get behind that

“I was talking about my day and now you want to talk about cumshots,” Daehyun whines, pouting.

jjtonite says: sorry bb you know how you look  
jjtonite says: when you cum  
jjtonite says: would you let a guy cum on your face

“JJ, JJ, JJ,” Daehyun tsks, shaking his head. “I guess it depends on the guy. And his aim.”

A green light flashes at the corner of the video screen. The collector and timer starts up as the clock hits 9:00 p.m.

Daehyun swallows the sudden disappointment that rises to his throat when he looks at the chat box and ever changing list of viewers. There’s one missing.

“So, it’s nine o’clock. You guys remember that game we played a couple of weeks ago?” He looks into the camera, ducking his eyes and curling his lips into a shy smile. “I really liked that. I think you all liked it, too. And I’m ready to try something else.”

His collector jumps with a sudden spike in donations unrelated to the rate-per-minute or the game. At the same time, he eyes the chat feed, scanning.

It’s a lot of the same. Most of the requests involve him using his fingers a lot, or bringing himself off slowly. One guy wants him to eat a slice of cake with his hands. Daehyun thinks about that one for a moment, because truth be told he’s a little tired and he’s pretty sure Youngjae’s got a slice or two leftover in the fridge from this birthday party they went to over the weekend.

He takes off his shirt as he reads them over, his hair fluffing up. He licks his lips, bites them. It’s important to stay moving. He runs his fingers over his collarbone, pressing lightly, and reaches down to trace over the point of his nipple.

jjtonite says: oh god  
jjtonite says: i wanna suck on that

Daehyun grins, fingers circling again, and then he pinches himself, a sharp feeling shooting through him, and gasps. “It would feel good, JJ, right?” he murmurs, still scanning the requests.

His speakers alert him that he has a direct message, and a smile jumps to his lips before he can contain it.

callmeoppa says: fuck i’m late again  
callmeoppa says: oh, happy to see me? ;)  
d_keke says: you did promise!

He sits back again, leisurely playing now with his nipples, rubbing them into peaks and groaning a little as he talks. “Nothing seems particularly exciting tonight, guys. Come on, I’m getting _bored_.”

A few more requests that verge on wild. They want to know if he has a cock ring? Restraints? Can he wear a ball gag?

Daehyun smirks. “Looks like I need to diversify my toy collection for future sessions.”

callmeoppa says: tilt your head back. empty a bottle of water in one go. don’t stop even if it spills over. fill yourself up. 200.

Daehyun stares at this request. That’s it? He wants him to...drink some water?

d_keke says: what - no rent this time? ^^  
callmeoppa says: do you need more?  
d_keke says: no no~ just teasing i’ll do it but are you sure that’s it?  
callmeoppa says: yeah

He slinks down into the chair again, pushing out his plump bottom lip. He wets it, looking up at the camera from underneath his lashes. “So, you know how we were talking about ice cream earlier?”

big_daddy83 says: i thought you didn’t have any  
big_daddy83 says: did you find some?  
suckmyd1ck says: fuck

“Well, it’s not exactly the same but, like.” He squirms a little in his seat. “I guess you’ll see.”

He gets up, opens his door, and pads into the kitchen. The tiles are cold and his skin pebbles with goosebumps.

He returns with a bottle of water - the sport-sized ones that are as long as his forearm - and twists off the cap.

“Okay, so. This is - I guess I’ll just do it. And message me if I’m doing this wrong because I - I’m not supposed to stop.”

callmeoppa says: just sit back. i want to see your throat work.

And, _oh_ , Daehyun gets it, at least a little. He changes the angle of the camera and tests it out, stealing glances at the screen to make sure that when he turns his head and tilts it back, the line of his throat is in clear view. When he’s settled, he laughs, nervous. “I should have gotten a smaller bottle.”

A few messages of encouragement, and some more of just single word exclamations.

He tilts his head back, puts the bottle to his lips, and starts to swallow.

The water is cool, chilled from sitting on the shelf in the refrigerator. It sluices down his throat and into his belly and it’s kind of nice, he supposes, as long as he keeps swallowing.

A few seconds in, though, it starts to get uncomfortable. Water spills over and trails out from the corners of his lips, down his neck, over his chest, pooling into the waistband of his briefs. The angle of his head and the volume of the bottle makes it difficult to breathe properly, but callmeoppa doesn’t want him to stop, no matter what, so he tilts it back little more and it’s a mistake, such a mistake, as water rushes out and he chokes, sputtering, tears jumping into his eyes.

But the bottle stays where it is, and he keeps pulling, gulping, breathing hard through his nose. He’s getting full now and his stomach feels bloated but he’s almost done, can see the end. His face is damp and his chest is damp and his speakers ping with a message.

callmeoppa says: almost

He splutters again, gagging, but it’s the last few mouthfuls and he takes them all into his mouth and swallows again and again, and then he sits there, breathing hard, wet.

jjtonite says: holy shit  
jjtonite says: i can’t believe i just got hard watching you drink water  
suckmyd1ck says: that was like deepthroating but not deepthroating at all  
jjtonite says: holy shiiiiit  
big_daddy83 says: …  
big_daddy83 says: !!!

Daehyun groans. His stomach kind of hurts. He hunches over into the arm of the seat and rubs a hand over his belly. “I’m so full.”

m0neysh0t says: yeah you are  
m0neysh0t says: i bet ur so good at sucking dick

“Ugh,” Daehyun moans, because he’d been thinking about it - callmeoppa’s dick shoved down his throat as he tells him to suck and swallow, as he fucks his mouth. “Give me like five minutes, and I’ll do something, okay?”

He ends up slowly jerking into his own hand, loose and languid, and his orgasm zings through just as languidly, leaving him boneless and dazed.

His viewers wish him good night (mostly), and he sinks again into his chair, wiping himself clean. Water still sloshes around in his belly.

callmeoppa says: are you okay  
callmeoppa says: that was weird, wasn’t it  
callmeoppa says: but it was hot

Daehyun smiles. He ducks into his arms in front of his laptop and types with one hand, the screen showing his tired face and the slouch of his shoulders.

d_keke says: it wasn’t weird  
d_keke says: don’t worry about it  
callmeoppa says: okay  
callmeoppa says: so how are you these days?

Daehyun pauses. He turns off his camera.

callmeoppa says: sorry did i cross the line again.  
d_keke says: no. i’m just getting cleaned up and it’s...weird. to have you be the only one watching  
callmeoppa says: i see  
d_keke says: and i’ve been good. thanks :) what about you? is work still sucking out your soul?  
callmeoppa says: it’s slowing down some. i’m traveling tomorrow so i’ve got a bit of down-time. not really but i can pretend  
d_keke says: do you travel a lot?  
callmeoppa says: so much  
d_keke says: that sound exciting! :D  
callmeoppa says: it can be lonely

His fingers hover over his keys. That’s enough. He should stop here. Daehyun has a vivid imagination and extensive repertoire of movies and cultural lore about what happens if he continues: lonely middle-aged or old man lures refreshing, bright, cute college student (himself) to his apartment or home; authorities find pieces of said student scattered about in the Hudson days later. He shudders, suddenly very awake again.

callmeoppa says: you must be tired  
callmeoppa says: i’ll let you go  
callmeoppa says: thanks and good night

Oh, now Daehyun feels bad for thinking what he did. But then he thinks, this guy could be a predator. He knows how to make Daehyun feel bad for him. Then he thinks, he’s being ridiculous. He’s just a horny guy somewhere alone in a hotel room looking to get off.

d_keke says: good night  
d_keke says: oppa ;)

He shuts the lid of his laptop, after, a sudden pulse of adrenaline spiking his blood. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> [personal](paperkrane.tumblr.com)  
> [writing](andnowforyaya.tumblr.com)  
>  @andnowforyaya


End file.
